Aftermarket anti-theft systems exist for motor vehicles that lock a pedal in place in order to prevent operation of the motor vehicle. Certain locks are completely removable, however more convenient locks exist that are permanently attached to the motor vehicle.
A problem with locks of the prior art that are permanently attached to the motor vehicle is that they are either prone to unintentionally engaging, or are difficult to engage when securing the vehicle.
Unintentionally engaging a pedal lock can have dire consequences when a motor vehicle is underway as the lock can restrict operation of a brake pedal of the vehicle. Similarly, in an accident a lever or handle can swing or project towards a driver of the motor vehicle and injure the driver.
In contrast, anti-theft systems that are not susceptible to accidental engagement, while potentially being safer during operation of the motor vehicle, are not used as often as they are often inconvenient to engage. Accordingly, such anti-theft systems of the prior art provide a lower level of anti-theft protection than other anti-theft systems.